colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Valley of Ogres
The Valley of Ogres, formerly known as Shalewood Pass, is a large valley carved into the rugged hills of northwest Eriabourne. Despite a history of providing an imperfect refuge to forsaken armies, the valley is currently unoccupied. History Scholars tell us that a river once flowed through Shalewood Pass, leaving deep gouges in the rock, though the valley is parched now. The canyon was first recorded by an account by the Andrean wayfarer Lavian Longshanks, who described it as "a fortress of sand and broken stone, but easy to break from above." Lavian's account was corroborated scarcely a decade later, when the Andreans forced the native barbarians into the valley where they were slaughtered by a host of Eriabournian dwarves waiting atop the cliffs. Having exposed the defensive weaknesses of the valley, the Andreans did not establish a holdfast here, choosing the stronger position of Watermeet for their stronghold. However, Shalewood Pass became the base of operations for a ranger named Ungaar Strombone, who hunted down the native monsters of these distant slopes and traded the trophies he claimed for great treasures, but what he did with them is unclear. So indeed, is Strombone's fate, and countless hopeful fortune hunters have travelled to Shalewood Pass in fruitless attempts to discover Strombone's final hiding place. During the Great Goblin War ninety years ago, the shattered armies of Bogruk the Barely Bearded retreated to Shalewood Pass, planning revenge on the dwarves of Eriabourne for their defeat at Rubble City. However, Bogruk's fortunes did not improve during his retirement. Dolk Twin-Hammers, the ogre war-chieftan of the northern mountains, descended on the valley and crushed Bogruk's feeble defense. Dolk had had a spy among Bogruk's men, but the spy was killed along with all the other goblins to protect Dolk's reputation as a great warrior. Dolk renamed Shalewood Pass to the Valley of Ogres, the name it still retains. Dolk Twin-Hammers was succeeded by his son Gruuk Twin-Hammers, who was killed by his rival Ghaum One-Hammer. Ghaum was murdered by Pukk the Grimy, who was immediately killed by Old Oghrim, who was fortunate enough to die of old age, inciting a large brawl amongst the ogres. The victor, the strongest ogre still fighting, was known as Tavok Bone-Crusher, and he became the chief of the valley. Residents of the Valley of Ogres When the Bloodsworn first arrived at the Valley, the following people were in or near the valley. * Tavok Bone-Crusher - Was not truly here, having been captured by Kamatu already. * Kamatu - An oni pirate who assumed the form of Chief Tavok Bone-Crusher to lead the ogres. * Vogg - A cruel and savage ogre slave-driver, who was assassinated by Spine and Azuk. * Lorak the Liar - A cunning and resourceful ogre who served as quartermaster. He was killed. * Tark Stonehand - Leader of the Brotherhood of Brenna, who helped capture the valley. * Kaylee - A member of the Brotherhood of Brenna who was also present. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn heard about the pirates of the Silver Sea first from Jazid, and the Valley of Ogres from Tark Stonehand, but the connection was not immediately apparent. They travelled to the valley and met up with the Brotherhood of Brenna's forces, deciding to use an operation of stealth rather than outright assault. The rangers Azuk and Renagen scaled the steep cliffs of the Valley and quietly eliminated the ogre sentries who were keeping a casual watch upon the valley's mouth. Soon afterwards, the Brotherhood clashed with the ogres, believing that they were merely putting down Bone-Crusher's strength. However, after fighting their way through the ogres which defended the pass, the Bloodsworn finally encountered Tavok Bone-Crusher - who transformed into a powerful oni known as Kamatu. Despite a terrible battle, Kamatu was eventually defeated and the Valley was taken by the combined strength of the mercenary companies. It was discovered thereafter that numerous slaves and ogres had been sent to the Blood Pits of Kathrak. Category:Adventure Sites